There are known systems to organize bed sheets by attaching lied sheets to the bed or to each other. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,133; 5,042,099; and 3,832,743 disclose VELCRO attachments of bottom bed sheets to top bed sheets. The top and bottom sheets must be aligned correctly to register the VELCRO attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,531 discloses a method of making a bed wherein the bottom sheet and the top sheet are attached to the bed mattress by buttons along the bottom end of the bed. The mattress must have pre-installed buttons for the sheets to be connected to the mattress. The sheet attaching method is not usable on a pre-existing mattress without modification.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,102 discloses a method of making a bed where the bottom sheet is attached to the mattress via elastic bands. A top fabric covering is permanently attached by stitching to the bottom sheet at the foot region of the bottom sheet. The top fabric covering the bottom sheet must be laundered together and if one becomes worn or torn both must be renewed or discarded.
For making up beds in an attractive manner such as for making up beds in an upscale hotel, or a formal home, the top flat sheet must be placed in a definite lengthwise position on the bottom fitted sheet to ensure that the top flat sheet extends toward the head of the bed a pre-selected amount. The reason for this is to ensure a pre-selected fold-over length of the top sheet to be folded over the top blanket in a stylish, inviting and attractive manner. When making up such a bed, a person must estimate the length of top sheet tuck-under beneath the mattress at the foot end of the bed to set the desired position of the head end of the top sheet. If the estimate is wrong, the top sheet must be pulled out from beneath the mattress at the foot end of the bed and the bed must be remade, to ensure a neat and stylish look of the made bed at the head end. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a sheet set that made the positioning of the top flat sheet on the bottom fitted sheet easily done and preferably automatically accomplished without time-wasting trial and error when making a bed.
Furthermore, workers in hospitals and hotels spend many hours making beds. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to utilize a more efficient and time saving method of making each bed. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a top and bottom sheet combination that is easily and quickly attachable along a foot end of the bottom sheet, that requires a minimum of planning or forethought making the bed, and which allows a top sheet to be attached to a bottom sheet and used to cover a standard mattress.